Time Travel
by WildCat23
Summary: Noel is separeted from serah and is transported back to Hopes camp. Hope invites him into his home to stay the night. While he's making cream filled pastry he falls, and Noels helps clean him up. With the quickest and most enjoyable way. With his tongue! Rated M. Yaoi. Finale fantasy. Noel x Hope
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Noel shook his head, sighing, walking toward Hopes camp. ''Man, stupid portal...'' He muttered, angrily kicking a monster as he walked by. Him and Serah floor maneged find out what was eating the flan and destroyed it, but when they and tryed to teleport back, something went wrong, and they were separated.

Noel huffed, annoyed, shovinghis hands in his pockets as he drew closer to Hopes camp. ''Why?'' He growled, his eyes flashing. ''Why did they portal seperate us?''

He shook his head just as heslammed into someone, there soft gasp barely audible. He winced, grabbing the persons arm just as they were about to fall, his fingers tightening pain fully. Noel glanced down, suddenly grinning. ''Hope! I was just on my way to see you.''

Hope blinked, grinning. ''HeyNoel...where's Serah?'' He asked, pulling away from the other mans grasp. Noel sighed, slowly explaining what happened, his face twisted in anger.

Hope bit his lip, smiling in sympathy. ''I see, well since its been a long day for you and for me, I would like to invite you into my home for rest. What do you say?" He asked, grinning.

Later that day...

Noel smiled warmly, leaning against the island as he watched Hope work. ''What are you making?'' He asked, staring at Hopes smooth legs as he walked, the shorts he wore riding up as he bent, dragging a bowl from the cupboards.

Hope stood up, glancing behind his shoulder. 'I'm making cream filled pastrys, for the people who work in the morning at the college.'' He said, placing the bowl on the counter.

Noel licked his lips, suddenly hungry. ''Well, is alright if I take a shower? Then afterwards I can have some of those delicouse pastry your making.'' He said, running off toward the bathroom, grinning when Hope laughed.

After Noels shower...

Noel sighed huskyly, drying his dark hair with a towel when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He jumped, sprinting toward the kitchen, the towel fluttering to the floor. ''Hope, what-AHH!'' He cried, his foot slipping, making him barrel forward. He fell onto his hands and knees, the hard floor scraping his skin.

He groaned, his head bowed, whensweet smell filled his nose, causing him to inhale deeply. He blinked, his eye widening. ''Hope! Are you alright!?'' He asked, staring down at the pretty face of his friend, Hope.

Hope rose onto his elbows, batter covering his face and body, coating his skin in sweet liquid. 'I'm fine, just dirty.'' He said, sighing, licking batter from his fingers.

Noel watched, his eyes following Hopes tongue as the other man sucked and licked his fingers clean. Noel suddenly grinned, leaning froward to lick the sweet batter from Hopes neck, his hot breath fanning across his skin.

''Well, then. Whydon't we clean you up? I no the perfect, quickest way.'' He purred, smiling. ''To lick it off.''

...

Holy crap he did not just put some kink into my story! Well, i wont be updating this till thursday, so see you than!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hopes eyes widened, his body stiffening as he felt Noels tongue on his neck, leaving a wet trail down his throat. ''W-What...'' he muttered, frozen as the other man sucked on the exposed skin of his shoulder, leaving a visible bruise behind.

Noel grinned, running his fingers up Hopes shirt, pushing the offending material away. He hummed approvingly as Hopes chest was uncovered, his eyes devouring the soft skin of his torso and hips.

''God, your so sexy...' he muttered, biting the boys nipple, tugging roughly as Hope arched. He shuddered, running his hands through Noels dark hair, pleasure thrumming in his stomach as the older licked the cream form his body.

''Ah...Noel...'' he moaned, his hips jerking as the blacket started to travel down his stomach, leaving love bites that stung and ached. ''More...''

Noel grinned, pulling the blondes pants down to his ankle, his fingers trailing up his thigh to fist his hard cock. ''Hope...moan for me...''

The blonde gasped, arching as Noel jerked him off, the mans tongue swirling over his nipple. ''Nyahh!" He cried, shuddering, his body bowing as the blacket ran his wet tongue up his neck, his teeth nipping roughly.

Noel groaned, pre-cum coating his hand as he slid his fingers up and down, squeezing the base as he reached the bottom.

Hope trembled, panting, his vision clouding as desire rose in his chest. ''Noel...please.'' he whispered, his eyes narrowed as the other man yanked down his ownpants, his hard dick bobbing free.

Noel grabbed Hopes hips and yanked him forward,sliding their cocks together as he rocked, fisting both their members in one hand. ''Hope, does it feel good?'' He asked, his voice a husky growl.

Hope nodded frantically, withering, his legs falling open as the other man rubbed their lengths together. ''Yes! More!~" he shouted, throwing his head back, his arms above his head.

Noel licked his lip, staring, his gaze lay on his back, panting, his shirt bunched up around his chest, his shorts tangled around his ankles. His arms were above his head, his face flushed, his body jerking as Noel rubbed his cock, his fingers slippery.

Hope shuddered, suddenly reaching climax as Noel rubbed the tip of his penis, his thumb flicking over the head. ''AHH!~NOEL!"

Noel groaned, watching the blonde twist inpleasure, cum splattering on his chest. He panted, comming, jolting when he orgasmed.

They fell limp, breathing hard,their body's slick and sticky. Noel smiled, glancing down, his eyes warm. ''I gotta say, I loved the cream...but your so much sweeter.''

...

Done!Yea! Sorry there's no pentration, but oh well!XF


End file.
